


don’t play the song that makes my heart sing

by Bunnyjae1029



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyjae1029/pseuds/Bunnyjae1029
Summary: heejin and hyejoo are best friends who decided to start a duo together they both have been music loves since they were kids they recently just started performing gigs at local places and they happen to meet two of the prettiest girls they’ve ever seen only problem is that they’re the sisters of ceo of the company that just signed them.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 6





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fanfic pls be nice

son hyejoo and jeon heejin just didn’t know when to stop they stayed up all night practicing as usual and now they’re both late to school well hyejoo’s late for school. heejins probably just gonna skip as always. and yep heejin skipped she was currently sitting in her basement where they practice music writing a. new song when her phone started ringing “ heejin.” the voice on the phone said making said girl chuckle “ what’s up haseul” heejin said sitting her phone down and grabbing her guitar again “ so hyejoo,jiwoo, and yeojin told me that you’re skipping school....again do I decided to just tell you the new now” haseul said heejin could hear the sounds of her working in the back. haseul was their manager kind of in a way she helped them get gigs “ so I talked to the club owner from last week and he agreed to let you guys play a few songs” haseul continued after telling her employees off for messing something up again “ that’s dope thanks seulie” heejin said picking up her phone. heejin and hyejoo met haseul when heejin first started working at her cafe part-time to make money to help them get everything they needed to start foreverandalways haseul just so happened to like the music they play and let them play a few songs in the cafe every one and awhile which is how they met jinsoul who is a music composition major in college and she started helping them make the songs slowly haseul started working with them and I didn’t take much for her little sister yeojin to start as well the friend group wasn’t complete until jinsoul’s best friend jiwoo joined them she happened to also go to school with hyejoo,heejin and yeojin and that’s how their friend group was formed just 4 girls all trying to help two of their friends make music.

a few towns over yerim and hyunjin lived in a big house way too big for just their family of 5 plus their two dogs and one cat “ HAN HAN COME HERE” yerim yelled for the only male that lived in their house han was a small old dog who came running any time yerim called his name moon was their other dog she was also a small dog who was closer to their parents and their small kitten aeong ( yes hyunjin named her) yerim had sat out food for the dogs and was going to get ready to get the cat food for aeong when her phone start ringing “ i’ll just a second aeongie” she said grabbing her phone “ hello” she said holding the phone against her face using her shoulder while she got the kittens food the gave it to the cat and walked out of the kitchen “ yerimie hi” the girl with a light voice said over the phone “ hi wonnie what’s up “ yerim said taking a seat on the couch “ i was wondering if you’re free next Saturday “chaewon said “ hmm yeah i should be why “ yerim said “ i was wondering if you and hyunijn wanted to come with me to the club you remember the one for last month” chaewon said “ hmm I’ll have to ask hyun but that sounds fun” yerim said to her best friend chaewon had been her best friend since they were in elementary school she was the same age as hyunjin who was a year older than her somehow they started hanging out with one of the older girls from school jungeun who introduced them to her best friend vivi and they all started hanging out together it didn’t take much for all of them to become close to each other.


	2. family ties....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s chapter 2 of dptstmmhs

yerim and hyunjin wait for their sister to arrive home. sooyoung had been out of town on business for three weeks now. She was meant to have arrived yesterday but her flight was delayed. on the other side of town heejin was in the middle of a a argument with her parents “we told you that you need to start focusing more on school and not the music thing you think is gonna get you anywhere” her dad yelled at her as she but her younger trying not to say anything that would upset him more than he already was “ but dad it can get me somewhere we’ve been getting more gigs it’s really changing things for us” heejin said in a soft tone just wishing they would listen to her “ look if you don’t start bringing your grades up soon you won’t have a place to practice anymore.” her dad said walking out of the living room and to the kitchen to grab a beer “ yes sir” she said walking to her room she sat down on her bed with a sad look on her face not even five minutes later there was a knock on her window she looked over and saw hyejoo she walked and opened the window letting the younger girl in “ hey you didn’t answer any o gum calls of text today is everything okay?” hyejoo sisd taking off her shoes and sitting on heejins bed “ i got into a fight with my parents well mostly my dad he’s mad about my grades slipping i don’t get how he can get so mad when she never home i see him maybe one a week at mostly and every time he’s mad at me about something” her sisd sitting next to hyejoo leaning her head on her shoulder “ maybe you should start coming to school more” hyejoo said with a knowing look “ i know i know haseul said the same thing when she told me about the gig she booked us for saturday” heejin said with a sad chuckle “maybe listen to her more often so are you up for food”hyejoo said jumping out of the bed making heejin falling into where she sat the older girl laid down as she let out a soft “no” hyejoo looked at her and shook her head before jumping on her making heejin let out a groan “ OW hyejoo what the hell” “ get up let’s go” hyejoo said pulling her out of bed they both put on their shoes before locking heejins door and leaving out the window the walked to the diner they usually go to and saw haseul,jiwoo and yeojin “ hey guys look who i forced out of the house” hyejoo said pushing heejin to sit down “ hey guys” she said smiling at their friends “ hi heej and hi hye anyways soul is running late something about having to pick up a friend from the airport” jiwoo said leaning across the table to ruffle heejin’s hair. at the airport jinsoul sat in her car waiting for sooyoung to walk out she was on her phone texting jiwoo about random stuff to keep her entertained when thief was a knock on her window “ oh shit soo hi” jinsoul said hopping out the car to give the girl a hug “ hi soul how have you been?” sooyoung said hugging the girl back “ i’ve been good” jinsoul said looking down “ oh let me get that for you” she said grabbing the taller girls bags and putting them in her car they got into jinsoul’s car and she drove them to sooyoung’s house “ so i’ll see you whenever you’re not busy” jinsoul said semi joking “you know i always make time for you” sooyoung said reaching over the holding jinsoul hand “can you make time for me saturday to see my friends perform at the club please” jinsoul said with a cute smile “ yeah sure but just because you said please” sooyoung said giggling they got out the car and jinsoul helped her with her bags before giving her a hug and driving to the diner she arrived 30 minutes later and she saw her friends throwing fries at each other and just having a good time she went and pushed heejin and hyejoo over sitting next to them “ hey babies” she said hugging the girl closest to her who just so happened to be hyejoo and she pulled heejin into the hug as well she let go and gave jiwoo a fist bump, haseul a high five and ruffled yeojins hair they all continued to eat and just enjoy their time together without a worry. hyunjin and yerim heard sooyoung come in the door and they went to help her with her bags “SOO” yerim yelled running over to her older sister “ hi yerimie” sooyoung said pulling yerim into a hug “ hi soo” hyunjin said walking over and hugging sooyoung “ so how long are you back for ?” yerim said getting straight to the point “ a few months” sooyoung said chuckling as her and her sisters walked her bags to her room “ really that’s so cool we get to hang out more than” hyunjin said smiling. ever since sooyoung took over the company from their parents she’s been super busy but she was the oldest so she was next in line to take over at 23 she was the ceo at one of the biggest music companies she was currently on a break after spending weeks away and then coming back then leaving again. her 17 year and 18 year old sisters are just kids to her as she was the one that took care of them most of the time. “ How did you get here ?” hyunjin asked laying out on sooyoung’s bed “ a friend dropped me off before she went to meet her friends,” sooyoung said, putting her stuff away with the help of yerim. heejin and hyejoo were walking back to her house when she saw that her dad's car was gone. Once again she let out a sigh of relief. They climbed the way back into her room and fell into the bed “ are you staying the night again?” Heejin asked, glancing over at her best friend. “ yeah most likely i don’t feel like dealing with my mom tonight” hyejoo said with a frown. “ What happened this time,hye ? ” Heejin asked, sitting up. “ I don't know she was fine this morning then my father called and it just ruined her whole day and of course she took it out on me as usual” hyejoo said sitting up as well. “ you know you’re always welcome here right ?” heejin said reaching over and grabbing the younger girls hand “ yeah of course heej” hyejoo ssid giving her hand a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to follow me on twitter @ jaejinden

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more loona stuff like au’s and updates on post for this story @/jaejinden


End file.
